Pay-per-click (PPC) products are auction-based systems in which third-party content providers place bids on keywords to serve third-party content items for display alongside primary content provided by a first-party content provider. Oftentimes, a third-party content provider may place inappropriate bids that are either too high or too low due to the third-party content provider's inability to analyze data. These bids are often based on guesswork. Further, the third-party content provider guesses on the actual user queries with which the third-party content items corresponding to the bids is shown. By placing inappropriate bids, especially on inappropriate user queries, the third-party content provider tends to pay more for third-party content items, thereby increasing costs and reducing profits for the third-party content provider. At present, some third-party content providers manually analyze reports that include third-party content performance data to determine appropriate bid values but the analysis is time consuming and often done too late to be useful if at all, resulting in efficiency loss and thus lower profit.